Among existing electric power steering devices, there is a device such that a motor includes two sets of stator coils, and a control unit includes two sets of inverter circuits that can independently drive the two sets of stator coils, control the two in concert, and when one is abnormal, continue motor drive on the normal side. Also, an electric power steering device such that when there is a short circuit failure of a switching element in a control unit inverter circuit, output on a control side is variably (increased) controlled so as to restrict braking torque caused by the failure, is described in, for example, JP-A-2011-78230 (Patent Document 1). Furthermore, an electric power steering device such that when an open failure occurs in a switching element, a phase in which no failure has occurred continues to be controlled, and a normal side is controlled by a difference in torque between a normal time and a time of failure being corrected, is described in, for example, JP-A-2011-78221 (Patent Document 2).